Harry's weird dream
by PotterheadsAliance
Summary: ONESHOT Harry has a really weird dream, about him going through all the Hogwarts common rooms, and finding the people he knew acting strange. "Call me Alby" Enjoy.


DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter!  
Harry has a really weird dream, about him going through all the Hogwarts common rooms, and finding the people he knew acting strange.  
One random morning, Harry woke up to find himself in a bed, with an old man lying on his side. He recognised him, it was Dumbledore. Harry let out a massive scream, and found lying next to Dumbledore at least 50 empty butterbeer cans. Harry noticed, that the walls were green, and as he turned around he saw Draco Malfoy with a muggle videocamera. That couldn't possibly be true. He noticed as well, that the bed was green, and so were the other 4. He then saw a Slytherin flag, and a window where he could see all sort of water creatures. He then realized, he was in the Slytherin Common Room. And then he found Dumbledore, standing next to him. Harry jumped to the window, and saw behind him a shark (VICTOR KRUM? Thought harry), he ran towards the door, he had to tell Ron and Hermione about this, and he couldn't stand being in the Slytherin common with Dumbledore in his underwear (sexaaay) and Draco Malfoy laughing at him, and he suddenly noticed Snape playing chess by himself.  
He opened the door and found himself in a bright yellow room, with written 'PUFF's rule' was he in Hufflepuff common room? He saw Hagrid kissing Ron on the cheek, and Hermione crying in the corner. Hagrid turned towards Harry, and said to him 'This's were I fell in love with Ron Weasley last night! Yer better stick around, we're having a great time.' Harry then rembered his 11th birthday, 'You're a faggot harry' had said Hagrid, or was it Ron, Harry didn't remember. Ron then added 'Oh and, Hermione isn't in a great mood, you know! She wanted to, hook up with Hagrid last night, she just wont get over the fact that Hagrid is attracted to Gingers'. Harry started running towards the door, and when he looked towards Hermione, he saw Bellatrix Lestrange hugging her, 'It's gonna be all right' she was saying. He stopped and looked at them, Hermione then said to him 'Hey Harry, wanna Slither-in, you know what I mean!'.  
Harry had enough, he opened the door and he found himself in a very blue room. Oh no, he thought, he knew where he was, the Ravenclaw tower. He turned around and found Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. He noticed Ginny was really wasted, and she ran up to him, but tripped on Cho Chang's leg. They started racing to get to Harry, but he saw in front of him a really angry Moaning Myrtle. Luna sang, with her dreamy, high-pitched voice ' So what we get druuunk, so what we smoke weeeed, we're just having fuuuun, we don't care who seeees' and lots of Ravenclaws (and did he see Lucius Malfoy in there?) started clapping, including Ginny. He noticed Luna Lovegood was smoking, but he wasn't interested on knowing what she was smoking. Ginny and Cho suddenly hugged eachover, and both said 'GOO RAVENCLAW'. But, Ginny, she wasn't a Ravenclaw. 'Ginny, you're drunk, go back to our common room'. Ginny became as red as her hair, and Harry suddenly was being chased by angry Ravenclaws.  
He ran towards the door, opened it, and finally found himself, at home. Gryffindor common Room. But something strange was happening, he saw the whole school, including everyone he had seen in the past common rooms, dancing. He saw Cedric Diggory, but he was sparkling. McGonagall grabbed Harry's butt and said, hello Harry, wanna visit my chamber of secrets?' He ran away from McGonagall and bumped in to Dumbledore. 'Professor' he said 'I don't know what's happ-', 'shhh, said Dumbledore, call me ALBY, what a night last night, huh!' Harry then saw draco still filming, and he knew he had enough. 'STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP' he shouted. Everyone stood still, and they sang at the same time 'SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!'. Everyone started dancing again, but everyone stopped once more and slow music played, Harry then saw come in from the door, Voldemort. This can't be. Voldemort went close to him, and said 'Wanna be more than friends?' he winked at Harry and started dancing with Dumbledore. Harry saw the Basilisk talking with Luna, but the Basilisk wasn't speaking parsletongue. Harry was going crazy, he knew it. Ginny walked up to him, and said 'It's over'. Harry didn't understand, was she breaking up with him?  
He opened his eyes and saw red curtains. He moved them, and saw Ron staring at him. 'You were singing' he said. 'A muggle song'. Harry then understood what Ginny meant, the dream was over. Harry smiled to himself, and said to Ron. 'I had a really funny dream.'. They walked to the Great Hall, and Harry told Hermione, Ron and Ginny all about his dream. They all laughed together, and to his surprise Dumbledore winked at him, and mouthed the words 'Call me Alby'.


End file.
